A Forgotten Friend
by e13
Summary: Rory and Logan used to be best friends but lose connection. 11 years later they meet at Yale not expecting to see the other. Really bad summary. Slightly AU. ROGAN
1. The Beginning Background

**A/N- This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. The story is basically the same as tv except Logan and Rory knew each other previously. ROGAN Slightly AU**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Rory POV age 9

My name is Lorelei Gilmore III, but you can call me Rory. I have chestnut brown hair and piercing blue eyes. My biggest dream is to go to Harvard and become a journalist. I live in the small town of Stars Hollow with my mom Lorelei Gilmore II. My mom and I are really close, more like sisters than mother/daughter. It's just the two of us in our family. Mom & Dad, Christopher, never got married; we don't even know where he lives. Grandma and Grandpa rarely talk to us except at Christmas because mom had me at 16 out of wedlock, which is obviously a disgrace. We both LOVE coffee!!! We also like to make fun of random things and finish each other's sentences.

Every morning, we go to Luke's Diner for breakfast and coffee. Luke Danes and Mom are really good friends and he is almost like a dad to me. Luke wears flannel shirts and a backwards baseball hat everyday. Luke adopted a son at birth. His name is Logan Danes, and he is my best friend. We do everything together. We read, we write (Logan doesn't like to, but I make him and he is really good), we watch movies and eat… a lot. Logan has blonde hair and big brown eyes. He is sooo cute. I think I might have a tiny crush on him. We hang out everyday, us and Lane, my other bff.

Lane is Korean and her mom runs a very structured Christian household. Lane on the other hand, loves rock, fast food, and punk outfits. My mom and I help her out as much as we can.

The five of us were sitting at Luke's this morning when a stranger in a fancy car drives up. A man wearing a suit walks in and asks to speak to Luke. When they return, I hear the words that rip my heart out, "Logan, your real parents want you." This strange man is taking away my best friend and there is nothing I can even do about it! Before he left Logan gave me a locket with a picture of himself in it, and the locket shall lay on my neck for the rest of my life.

Logan POV age 9

My name is Logan Danes. Well it really isn't Logan Danes but Danes is the last name of the guy, Luke, who adopted me and I don't know who my real parents are. My best friend is Rory Gilmore. We hang out all the time and read, write (which I pretend to hate), eat, watch movies and just talk. Secretly I'm in love with her. She and her mom take care of me when Luke is working and are both just tons of fun.

Today, this guy came into Daddy's restaurant and told him that my real parents wanted me back. I don't want to go but Luke says I have to. This would mean that I have to leave Rory. I feel like crying; I'm losing my best friend and the love of my life.

I hug everyone goodbye and drive off with this stranger in a suit, thinking about how messed up my life will be from now on.

Mitchum Huntzburger POV

I am overjoyed. Today is the day that I finally get to meet my son, the heir to Huntzburger Publishing Group, or HPG. I never meant to give Logan up and it frustrates me that it has taken 7 years to track him down. I didn't even know he existed for a while. It had been 2 years since I talked to that gold-digger I _now_ call wife, Shira, when she pops up at my door. She said, she just stopped by to inform me that I had a son. I asked her how it could possibly be mine if I hadn't seen her in 2 years, and where was he? She said he was 2 years old and that she gave him up for adoption at birth. This piece of news pushed me over the edge. She gave away a possible heir to my company? It was unbelievable. I did what I thought was right. I married the tramp and now take pleasure from extramarital affairs, but most importantly I hired the best personal investigator to search for my son. 7 years later, my son has been found and I am going to start training him for society and later, his career. I have arranged for my friends' sons, Colin and Finn to come over and introduce themselves so he has companions. I hope they get along; the kids could be good influences for him. I know I am the cold-hearted bastard of the business world but I hope my only descendent won't hate me too much.

**A/N- REVIEW please!!!!!!**


	2. Rory 16

**A/N- Sorry that is has been so long. As stated below this is Rory's POV. Rory is 7 years older and has had absolutely no contact with Logan since he left.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Rory POV age 16

A lot has happened since Logan moved away:

Years have passed since my best friend moved away. I never got his new address or his father's name. Through time the pain has dulled but I occasionally think about him and what he could be up to.

Since he left, Lane and I have become even closer- if that is even possible. We talk everyday and I help her sneak out to go to parties. Going to SHHS with her was awesome and it's sad that we don't go to the same school anymore.

Wait……..

That's kind of important. In the middle of freshman year, I applied to Chilton Preparatory School. Surprisingly, I got in. The problem was that Mom and I didn't have the money to pay for tuition. Somehow Mom went to Grandma for money…

(flashback)

_Lorelei pulled up to the Gilmore residence._

"_Hello Mom." she said._

_Emily Gilmore replied with an, "I didn't know it was Christmas already."_

"_It's not," the younger Gilmore retorted, "can't I drop by to say hey?"_

"_You never do" was Emily's snotty response._

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Why not…"_

_-enter Richard Gilmore-_

"_Lorelei is it Christmas already?" he asked._

_An annoyed Lorelei replied, "No Dad I is not."_

"_Then why are you here?" he asked._

"_She needs money," Emily butted in._

"_No I don't." was Lorelei's quick retort._

"_Yes you do." Emily snidely said._

"_But it is for your lovely granddaughter Rory." Lorelei conceded._

"_What about Rory?" was the quick response._

"_Well…." Lorelei drew out. "She got into Chilton."_

_Emily's answer was, "So you need money."_

"_Fine, I need money." The younger Gilmore gave in._

"_I'll send a check." Richard put in._

"_Before that happens," Emily said while Richard looked confused. "I want a dinner. If we are going to be financially involved in your life I want to be socially involved in your life."_

And that began the start of Friday night dinners. As a result of socializing with the Gilmores, we spent more time in society. Grandma used these functions as an excuse to throw Mom and Dad together. Somewhere along the line, they reconnected. Now a year and a half later they are married and living in our Stars Hollow house. Mom and I both changed our names, so my name is now Lorelei (Rory) Gilmore Hayden. We are all very happy and our family is complete.

A new family moved into Stars Hollow last year. They have a son named Dean Forrester. One day I was in Dooses Market and he kissed me! Now he is my boyfriend and I see him everyday. Often he joins Mom, Dad, and me for breakfast at Luke's.

Luke has been really grumpy ever since Logan left. He lost his son and hasn't recovered yet. I doubt he ever will.

Chilton is a really hard school. On my first day, I bumped into a girl named Paris and ruined her project. Ever since then she has hated me. It doesn't help that I'm tied with her for top of the class. Paris is editor of the school newspaper, _The Franklin_. She always assigns me the most boring pieces just to get a rise out of me. I just grin and ignore her. Once she gave me an article about the blacktopping of the parking lot. I ended up writing it so well the teacher applauded me in front of the class. I'm kind of friends with Paris's friends Madeline and Louise. They are huge gossips and flirts. My greatest annoyance at Chilton, though, is Tristan DuGrey. He is the school's playboy and unfortunately he wants me. In fact, on my first day he nicknamed me Mary, as in Virgin Mary. If he weren't so cocky and arrogant we could be friends but he won't let that happen. On the topic of cocky and arrogant, rumors of the three stooges circulate around Chilton every month. Colin McCrae, Finn Rothschild and Logan Huntzberger, three playboys who get kicked out of every boarding school they're sent to, even Andover. No one gets kicked out of Andover. I think that they are stuck-up spoiled brats but all the girls here swoon over them and wonder if Chilton might be their next school. Fortunately, it won't be because it is to close to mommy and daddy dearest.

Over all, life has changed a lot but I am happy with how most of it has turned out, though I wish that Logan could have still been here.

**A/N- REVIEW (pretty please with a cherry on top!) Next chapter will be Logan's POV!!!!! **


End file.
